Never Look Back
by lumosinthedark
Summary: Just some Eclare oneshots I've written over the past Degrassi season. What's not to like? Chapter 11: Project Clare
1. Sick Day

**This is the first fanfic I've posted on my account, but not the first fanfic I've written. Hopefully you all like it!**

**(PS- this was written over the summer before we knew about Eli's home life and all that jazz)**

**

* * *

**

I'm laying in my bed feeling like complete shit. My whole body aches, I've puked four times and my fever is hotter than the Mojave desert. Sleep has been coming and going and when I'm awake it feels like I'm in a daze, everything still a dream.

My phone beeps next to me and I manage to read the text message.

**Adam told me you're sick. hang in there and feel better soon. :) – Clare**

I can't help but smile a bit. I finally admitted to her two weeks ago that I liked her after we kissed for a school project. Actually I gave her the cold shoulder first, but after explaining how guilty I felt that I could be happy when my dead girlfriend was… well, dead, things seemed to be okay. We're on friends who know they like each other terms now. It's a little awkward sometimes, but she's been great about giving me some more time to grieve over Julia. I hear a knock on my bedroom door that brings me out of my thoughts of Clare.

"How are you holding up Elijah?" my grandmother asks in her soft, caring voice. I moan in pain as a response.

"There's someone here to see you," she tells me, stepping aside to let my visitor in. I blink in surprise when I see who it is.

"Hey Eli," Clare says in a soft voice. She gives me a small smile and comes to sit on the edge of my bed. God I wish I'd cleaned up my room when grandma asked me to last week. But no, I had to be stubborn and leave dirty clothes and CDs scattered around the room.

"Blue Eyes," I say hoarsely. She gazes at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers and somehow I feel better. I hear the door to my room close and I know my grandma's giving us some space. It's not like there's much we could do in a room alone with me in my current condition.

"You look like crap," she states.

I chuckle, "Thanks Captain Obvious."

"You know, at first I thought you were just using the sick day excuse to ditch class," she says as she tucks a strand of her short auburn hair behind her ear.

"Speaking of class, why aren't you in it?" I manage to say. Her hand goes to my forehead and pushes my dark hair away from my sweaty skin in a soothing way. I close my eyes for a minute to give into the sensation.

"Study hall and lunch back to back today. I figured I had better things to do than listen to Alli go on about Drew. Adam ditched to go get some comic or something. I brought you soup and herbal tea too." Clare grabs two thermoses out of a bag I hadn't seen her carrying.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down," I admit.

"At least drink the tea," She says. I look at her skeptically, but she just says, "It'll help. Don't you trust me Eli?"

Clare hands me the thermos of tea and I prop myself up in bed, my body protesting with every move. My head starts to spin for a minute and I absentmindedly grab Clare's hand as I try to right my dizziness. She doesn't pull away.

I drink some of the tea and cringe at it's bitter taste. I wait a few minutes to see if it was going to make a reappearance, but when it doesn't I figure that no matter how bad it tasted, I needed liquid.

I drank about half of the tea before handing it back to her. She put the bottle on my nightstand and went back to stroking my hair.

"Do you need anything?' Clare asks me after a while. I shake my head then change my mind and nod.

"Tell me a story."

She's a little taken aback by my request but she willingly obliges. I am on my sick bed aren't I?

"Once upon a time there was this hearse driving, all black wearing, obsessed with death boy named Eliot. He met this girl who was his opposite, Clara and—" I cut her off.

"I didn't mean talk about us. I meant tell me something about before I met you."

Clare is quiet for a moment as she processes my request. I can tell she's digging through her memories.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I went to Vancouver?" she asks me.

I shake my head, "You were in my home town and didn't come stop by? I'm hurt Clare." I feign sadness, clutching my chest.

"I didn't know you yet idiot," Clare glares at me. I put my hands up in front of my chest, laughing slightly.

"Don't hurt on the sick guy."

She sticks her tongue out at me. I realize how much her being here has made me feel better. Or at least has made me forget about being so sick.

"If you're going to be this way then story time's over,' Clare decides. She gets up off the bed and I frown at the warmth of her body leaving a cold space by my legs.

I reach for her arm before she can walk away from the bed completely. My fingers grasp her warm skin and I know she's giving in when she lets herself be pulled towards me. I'm not exactly that strong at the moment.

"Thanks," I tell Clare. She smiles at me and nods. I add, "You didn't have to come, you know."

"I was just being a good friend," Clare says quietly.

"Adam is a good friend and he didn't come to help me out." I point out. I know I'm being a smart ass, but I can't help it. I see her start to blush and even in my depleted state I can't help but smirk.

"Get over yourself Goldsworthy." She smiles so I know she's not mad. Another dizzy spell takes me and I can feel my stomach starting to churn. I hear the door open and my grandmother enters again.

"I think Elijah needs to rest some more, honey," she says to Clare. She nods in agreement and smiles at my grandma. I'm on the verge between consciousness and unconsciousness now. I don't know what I'm imagining and what's real.

"Feel better Eli," Clare tells me. She kisses my forehead and as she walks out my bedroom door with a final glace back, I can't help but hope this wasn't all a fever dream.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know and watch for more updates :] **


	2. He's Back Part 1

**I decided to add another post today. This is a two-shot where an old friend of Clare's returns to Degrassi. Will Eli be jealous? Hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

"Give me those," Eli says, grabbing four of my heavy textbooks out of my hands as we climb out of his hearse. I smile up at him as he is so much taller than me. I can't tear my eyes away from those pools of jade that are his eyes.

"So, more public embarrassment today at the Dot?" He asks me, giving me that signature smirk of his. Public embarrassment is what he calls taking me out of my comfort zone and getting me to not care what people think.

Then again I am dating Eli Goldsworthy. All black wearing, hearse driving, punk screamo music listening, Eli. Compared with my bright colors and generally happy vibe, we're polar opposites on the outside. If that isn't not caring what people think, I don't know what is. But, Eli gets me like no one else, not even my best friend Alli, does.

"Earth to Clare," he laughs, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry," I blush. I hadn't realized I was staring at him.

"I know it's hard not to stare. I mean, look at me," Eli tease.

"Always the ego Goldsworthy," I say. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up on top of his shoes. He starts to dance with me there like my dad used to do when I was little.

"You know you can't get enough of me," Eli whispers, his breath hot on my ear. No, I never can. He's like a drug and I'm addicted. Every moment I spend with him, every day we're together, I feel like I need more and more.

"Look at this. You're turning me into a sap, Edwards," he groans as I spin around in his arms to face him. I slide my hands around his waist and press myself up against him.

He kisses the top of my head and lets me go as Alli comes running up.

"Clare! Clare! He's back!" she shrieks, all out of breath from running.

"Okay, slow down. Explain. Who's back?" I ask. Eli's warm hand finds mine as we walk towards Degrassi's front steps with Alli.

"Declan Coyne! You know the guy you—" I cut her off with a look saying "shut up now." That is not a road I want to go down again right now, thank you very much.

"Anyway, he's back at Degrassi and he wants to see you!" Alli squeals. I don't know why she's so excited. I got over my massive crush on Declan the minute I met Eli.

"Come on!" All tugs at my wrist before I can even tell my boyfriend who Declan is. I shoot Eli a regretful look as he follows close behind us. We come up to Degrassi's front steps and, sure enough, there he is.

"Prop Master Clare!" Declan smiles as he pulls me into a quick hug.

"Hey Decs," I smile back. Declan and I bonded over the musical last year and even after a very embarrassing incident involving me kissing his neck, he still became one of my best friends. I haven't seen him for months since he's been going to school in New York.

Eli stands a little awkwardly next to me not knowing who Declan is or how to greet him. I slip my hand back into his and give it a squeeze. Declan, of course, notices the small action.

"Looks like Prop Master Clare has a new friend. I'm Declan Coyne." He holds out his hand and Eli shakes it.

"Eli Goldsworthy."

"So, do you both want to do lunch at the Dot with Holly J and I?" he asks. Holly J, former student council president and the current girlfriend of Declan.

I look up at Eli and he shrugs. It's not like him to be this quiet.

"Sure, sounds great," I reply.

"I'll pick you two up here then."

"Oh, um, Eli has a car. We'll just take his," I tell Declan. I hear the bell ring for class.

"To English milady?" Eli finally says. I say goodbye to Declan and we make our way to class.

*.:x:.*

"What was wrong with you this morning?" I ask Eli as we climb into his hearse on our way to lunch

"Were you ever going to tell me that you and him dated?" he asks suddenly, giving me a harsh, frustrated look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Eli, we never dated. We worked on the musical last year. That's it," I explain.

"I'm not a fucking idiot Clare. Anyone could see there was something going on with you two." I cringe at his swearing. He at least tries to tone it down when he's around me. He knows how much I hate it.

"This isn't like you to be jealous. Okay, so I had a crush on the guy last year. But that was before I found you. You know how much I like you, Eli." Eli is quiet for a few minutes, his eyes never wavering from the road in front of us.

"I'm sorry for swearing," he finally says, glancing over at he, "And for being the… you know. The jealous boyfriend."

"It's okay," I tell him. He places one of his hands on my knee and I cover his hand with my own.

"Can I just ask why you were so jealous though?" I say as we wait in traffic. Eli sighs and looks back towards the road and the unmoving cars in front of us.

"Honestly?" he asks and I nod, "He's the anti-me. More like you. I guess I just thought… I thought you might think he was a better fit for you than me."

"So what if Declan's your opposite. I like you the way you are. I've seen you a million more ways than I've ever seen Declan. I've seen you kind and generous and passionate. Don't tell him I said this, but you have more personality and emotion in your pinky finger than in his entire body. I like you for you, Eli."

"You are amazing, you know that?" Eli says as we pull up to the Dot. He places a hand on my cheek and leans his forehead against mine.

"I know," I laugh, "And don't worry about Declan. I only have eyes for the tall, dark, mysterious types."

Eli leans over and kisses me. There's a knock on the window and we see Declan telling us to stop sucking face and get inside. I laugh and kiss Eli again before we climb out of his hearse hand in hand.

* * *

**So there is part one of my two-shot. Look for updates on the next part! :] Reviews are greatly appreciated as well!**


	3. He's Back Part 2

**Wow, three posts in one day. I'm on a roll baby! There might be another one by later tonight! **

**Anwyay, here is the second part of my twoshot, "He's Back". Declan decides to have a little chat with Eli about his relationship with Clare. Eli's POV.**

"Why don't you girls go on in. Eli and I'll be there in a minute," Declan tells Holly J and Clare. I watch as the slip through the door to the Dot, chattering away. They aren't even going to notice we're gone.

"We need to talk about you and Clare," Declan tells me, leaning against his shiny black- and not to mention expensive car. Any regular guy would be obsessing over it, but personally I prefer Morty.

"Talk away," I say. No way am I letting him get under my skin after the talk about jealousy that Clare and I had earlier.

"So how long has this little relationship been going on?" he asks me. _Great the overprotective best friend bit. A little cliché don't you think_

I pick away at the black Sharpie on my fingernails before answering.

"Four months," I say.

Four wonderful months. Clare and I met when we became English partners and I helped her with her confront her parent's marital problems. Then, along came Adam, another sophomore, who completed our little Three Musketeer group. He was the one who actually convinced me to ask her the hideous Vegas Night Dance. Dances, I don't like. Clare, I do. You can guess which one won out.

"How did you meet?"

"We're in AP English together. Mrs. Dawes assigned us as partners." I respond. I really hope this whole 3rd degree thing ends soon. We only have so long for lunch.

"So you write?" Declan asks, a little surprised. I know he assumed I was some slacker Goth kid out to take the virtue of his best friend. Looks can be deceiving can't they.

"That's why they put me in the class," I say, sarcasm dripping off of my every word.

"Look, I don't need some sophomore—"

"Junior," I interrupt, "She's in a grade 11 advanced English class, remember?"

Declan looks like he's about to strangle me. _Just because you're Clare's best friend doesn't mean I'm not going to throw a few punches if necessary. _

"What does Clare see in you?" Declan asks with a shake of his head. Really, up to this point, nothing has offended me. But, doubting Clare's sanity just because we're dating is a little more than insulting.

"Funny. I was wondering the same thing when she said she had a crush on you last year," I retort. Quick, sardonic comments are my specialty.

"Listen here, Eli," Declan says my name like it's something dirty, "If you ever hurt her, I swear to god she'll be the last person you ever hurt. We clear?"

"Look Declan," I say his name in the same tone he said mine, "I love that girl in there. I don't care what you think of me, but I do care about her. More than anything in the world. So tell me exactly why you think I'm going to break her heart?"

"Because you're bad for Clare. I don't know what your relationship with your other girlfriends were, but she deserves someone better than you. Someone who's going to take care of her." Declan says blatantly.

I stare at the ground, knowing it's true. "You're right," I say quietly.

"Don't give me that-" Declan stops, "Wait… what?"

"You're right. I'm bad for Clare. You think I don't know that?" I say again, louder this time, "She deserves someone better than me. I'm damaged goods Declan. I've been broken and beaten and kicked when I was down."

"What the hell are you talking about," he demands.

"Look, don't bring it up around Clare, okay? She doesn't like to think about me a and…" I have to pause to get up the courage to say her name, "Julia."

"Who's-"

"Julia is my dead ex-girlfriend. She got hit by a car riding her bike home after we had a fight. I loved her almost as much as I love Clare," I tell him and before he can say anything I add, "And I'm sure as hell not going to lose her the same way I lost Julia. I know you think that I'm some slacker Goth kid who's out to take the virginity of your best friend, but I'm not. I want to protect her from everything. From her parent's divorce, from her father's abuse, from that psycho, Fitz, that brought a knife to Vegas Night."

"Look, man, I had no idea," Declan says when I'm finished, "I've been in New York so long and it's killed me not to be able to be there for her. She's just… she's so innocent and pure. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Declan and I look through the Dot's windows at my beautiful girlfriend. I laugh and shake my head.

"See, you and I aren't so different. Can't we just put aside our differences? For her sake?" I hold out my hand to Declan who, in turn, shakes it. Truth be told, I think I actually respect Declan a little. He's willing to stand up for Clare and keep her safe if, for some godforsaken reason, I can't . That just gives me a little peace of mind.

"I may not like you, but we can try to get along for Clare's sake." Declan tells me before we head back into the restaurant.

"Have a nice chat?" Clare asks when Declan and I sit at the both the girls saved for us. Declan and I look at each other.

"Yeah. We just had to get a few things sorted out about school," He answers, not hinting a bit to the real content of our argument.

"Well, good. I can't have my two favorite guys hating each other now can I," Clare smiles.

_She totally knows about the argument_. I mentally groan.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I'm starving. And seeing as Spinner has yet to take our orders, I'm forced to do it myself," Holly J says. As I soon came to find out, she works at the Dot part time.

"On my day off, no less," Holly J mutters before both she and Declan leave to take our orders to Spinner.

"So what did you two talk about?" Clare asks me, her sky blue eyes glinting with knowledge.

"Nothing important," I lie.

"Come on Eli! I want to know what-" I cut her off with a kiss. She kisses back for a few moments and pulls away flustered.

"Can it just remain between us guys?" I plead her. She biters her lip in that adorable way and I almost cave.

"Only if you do that again," She finally says, causing me to laugh. I take her face between my hands and press my lips against hers, jealously and anger log gone. Nothing can stand between what Clare and I have. Nothing, not even a jealous boyfriend or overprotective best friend, can stand between our love.

* * *

**Not exactly how I wanted it to end, but it'll work. The next one will be better, pink swear! :] **

**Reviews are AMAZING so don't hold back on me folks! Look for more updates soon!**


	4. Wearing White

**Just a little oneshot about a certain couple's wedding :] Enjoy!**

* * *

We were really doing this. No more girlfriend/ boyfriend, no more fiancé. From this day forward we would be husband and wife.

I smoothed out my tuxedo as our closest friend and family watched me. I walk with my grandmother down the isle to where I will wait for the love of my life. The chapel was small, decorated in ivory and a blue the same color as my almost wife's eyes.

"You okay, Eli?" my best man, Adam whispers when I reach the altar. I nod, unable to say anything. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop as the music starts to play.

Alli Bahndari-Turner's daughter, Scarlett, enters first in a little pink dress. She tosses flower petals at the people in the peed instead of on the floor in front of her. A ripple of laughter goes through the room.

Scarlett's brother, David Jr., follows in a tiny tux. He's just learned how to walk so he trips every once in a while. More laughter from the pews.

Alli enters after her children along with Adam's girlfriend, Fiona. Both are in simple blue strapless bridesmaid gowns. Fiona, also our wedding planner, helped pick them out. She said she didn't want anyone to upstage the bride.

Darcy enters next in a slightly more elegant blue dress as the maid of honor. It must be strange for her to see her younger sister get married. But, having me back in my junior, her sophomore, year of high school and falling in love, there wasn't much of another choice.

At first everyone thought I had gotten my girlfriend pregnant, but one look at the purity ring still on her finger and that theory was squashed. Everyone told us we were too young for marriage. That we had our whole lives ahead of us. But we knew this was what we wanted our lives to be. So at 21 and 22, here we are about to be married.

The music changes to the wedding march and I can't hold back my smile any longer. The doors open and everyone turns to see her.

Clare. My Clare. Looking more beautiful than I can ever recall in her long ivory dress. It is strapless with a sweetheart neckline (at least that's what Fiona called it when she was describing it to me) and has a simple lace on the bodice. The skirt is fully tiered with satin and light beading. She is wearing the veil that my own grandmother had worn when she had gotten married almost 50 years ago.

Clare walks with her father's arm around hers, though she never looks away from my eyes. She's beaming and I'm sure my look matches hers exactly

Clare reaches the end of the isle to the altar. She kisses my father's cheek and he gives her away to me.

"Hey," I whisper so only she can hear I take both of her hands in mine and the priest begins the ceremony. I almost can't concentrate on his words, I'm too busy trying not to fall over from nerves. Lucky for me, it's only a short introduction before he gets to the vows.

"Do you, Clare Edwards, take Elijah Goldsworthy as your lawful, wedded husband? In sickness and in health. In sorrow and in joy. To love and to hold as long as you both shall live?" the pries recites. Clare beams up at me, tears of joy spilling over her cheeks.

"I do."

"And do you, Elijah Goldsworthy, take Clare Edwards as your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health. In sorrow and in joy. To love and to hold as long as you both shall live?" he says, looking to me now.

"I do." I say. David Jr. (prompted by Alli of course) brings the rings to us on his little blue, satin pillow. Clare lifts my hand and slips the gold band on my ring finger.

I take her hand in mine and slide off the purity ring that has been on her finger since the day I met her. I slip the gold diamond wedding ring in it's place.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiles at us.

I take Clare's face between my hands and kiss her. A few tears of pure happiness slip down my own cheeks. We pull away, but I keep a grasp on her hand as thunderous applause fills the chapel.

Nothing else registers in my mind but her. My wife. Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy. She was finally mine, and in return, I, hers.

We make our way outside through a line of cheering friends and family to my trusty hearse, Morty, his back window sporting the words: _Just Married_. If he wasn't there on my wedding day, it just wouldn't feel right.

Clare climbs in on the passenger side and can't stop smiling at me. I kiss her once more before pulling away to the reception.

"I love you Eli," Clare says through her tears of joy.

"I love you too, Clare. For as long as we both shall live."

* * *

**So what do you think? Review to let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Any comments are greatly appreciated!**

**I'll be updating soon, promise, because (thank god) winter break starts in two more days!**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	5. All That Matters

**I hope everyone's having a good winter break (and if you haven't started it yet, I'm truely sorry!) So this is a short little oneshot I wrote a while back. Hopefully you all like it :]**

* * *

Eli first spotted her across the street in the thick of the first day of school madness as he parked his trusty hearse, Morty. She had short, messy, curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Tall, but not too tall. Thin enough, but still curvy in all the right places.

She wasn't like the other girls, hugging, screaming, and giggling about their summer. She stood off to the side quietly, just close enough to everyone that it seemed she was participating. He could see in her eyes that she was somewhere else entirely.

Eli saw her pull a book from her back and smiled at her friends, as he assumed the people around her were. Then, she did something that he had never, in all his years of people watching, seen anyone do. She intentionally left the group and sat alone under Degrassi's perfectly trimmed trees.

How odd. It went against everything society had ever told us. To stay with the pack. To always fit in. Eli Goldsworthy was enthralled by this strange, beautiful girl.

* * *

The first time Clare saw him, he was climbing out of his hearse. He wore gray skinny jeans, a black shirt under a black jacket. His dark espresso hair draped across his forehead and drew attention to his stunning green eyes. He handed her the glasses, now mangled beyond repair from their quick trip under his tires.

"I think they're dead," he commented. He was unlike any of the guys she had ever met. Dark, mysterious, yet there was something so inviting out him.

Clare stuttered out a reply about getting laser eye surgery, though to this day she couldn't tell you exactly what she said.

"You have pretty eyes," he had said, staring deeply into hers with his own striking jade green pair. He seemed to lean closer to get a better look at her crystal blue eyes.

She asked if she would see him around to which he replied in his voice, soft as silk, "I guess you will."

Who would have known what that simple exchange of words would lead to?

* * *

High school. The palace of dreamers, queen bees, and outsiders alike. The place they met. The place where they changed the boundaries of possible and impossible. The place where they sowed the world that appearances don't define a person. The place they fell in love.

Her: classic elegance and sophistication. Brains and beauty lift her up among the brightest minds in the world.

Him: dark mystery and intrigue. Passion and eloquence make him the greatest poet of a generation.

Will they be together forever, eternally bound by love? For now they are content in each other's arms, golden bands glinting on their ring fingers.

Eli and Clare. High school sweethearts. Polar opposites. Tempters of fate.

To them, it was simple. He loved her and she loved him. To them, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So there you have it. It's got a differnet flow and style than I'm used to writing in but I think it turned out okay. **

**Please Review! Review! Review! :] **

**Oh! And I meant to mention that I'm taking ideas for oneshots in this series. Let me know about your ideas and all that jazz. **

**Happy Holidays,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	6. A Change of Heart

**So this is basically just a filler until I finish writing the story I've been working on today. It takes place durring Clare's sophomore year, but she is still with KC. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! :] **

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

KC is a great boyfriend. He really is. He's smart like me, he's athletic, on the football and basketball teams, he's sweet and funny and he likes me the way I am. So why is it that with this great boyfriend, I still find myself irresistibly attracted to Elijah Goldsworthy.

Eli is the forbidden fruit. He's alluring, dark, mysterious. He writes, which in itself is amazing. His emerald green eyes draw me in and that irritatingly enticing smirk makes my heart flutter every time. Eli is sweet, too. He helped me figure out my parent's marital problems and accepted Adam for who he is. He's sarcastic, on the same wavelength of humor as me, and doesn't care what people think.

But, he's not my boyfriend. And I think… I think that might be something I want to change.

"Hey Clare-bear!" Jenna squeals when she sees me in the morning by my locker. Jenna transferred to Degrassi last year in grade nine and we became friends. She pulls her stick straight blonde hair back into a pony tail with her hands then lets it go. I wouldn't tell her this but I prefer my short, curly auburn hair.

"So, have you seen the new guy, Eli?" she asks me. I feel myself stiffen when she says his name. Jenna likes Eli? Wait. I don't care. I have KC.

"Yeah. He's my English partner," I tell her.

"But I thought he was in grade eleven?" Jenna sways, confused.

"He is," I say, a little annoyed, "I'm in AP grade eleven English, remember?" Jenna doesn't care much about other people's interests, I've noticed.

"So does he have a girl friend?" she asks me.

"Yes," I lie automatically. No way Jenna's going to hit on one of my best friends even if Jenna is a friend. I see her face fall and I feel a little bad.

"I have to get to class," I say quickly when I see Eli looking over at me with an impatient look. Jenna and I say our goodbyes and she flits away off to class.

"Hey Big Blue," Eli tells me with a smile as he walks towards me. I roll my eyes at him, "Emo Eli," I respond.

"Feisty today aren't we. Care to tell a guy what's wrong?" he asks me with a sincere voice.

"My parent's stopped fighting," I sigh. Eli gives me a confused look with those green eyes of his.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asks me.

"Not when they've gone from screaming at each other to refusing to talk at all," I say angrily. Eli gives me a sympathetic look. He told me that his parents divorced when he found out that mine were fighting.

"I'm sorry Blue Eyes. You want to come over after school to work on our English project? It'll get you out of that stressful environment." Eli asks me. I bite my lip, torn. I really want to work on the English project with him, but I know KC doesn't like Eli that much.

Speaking of KC, "Hey babe," his voice says from behind me as Eli and I stop outside our English class. Eli nods to me and walks into the class, leaving KC and I alone.

"Are you still hanging out with that freak?" KC asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Eli's my friend, KC. Can't you just respect that?" I say.

"I've heard the rumors Clare. He's violent, obsessed with death. He's messed up and I don't trust him not to pull something when he's around you. I don't want you hanging out with him."

"You don't get to decide who I hang out with, KC. You're my boyfriend, but you don't control my life." I tell him. I hate fighting, but I'm not letting a jealous boyfriend control my friendship, "So I'm going to Eli's after school to work on our English project. If it's any consolation Adam will be there too so don't worry."

The bell rings before KC can protest, "Look, I have to get to English. I'll see you at lunch okay?" I reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. Something about the way his whole body goes rigid when I do this confuses me. I brush it off as nothing and walk into the English room.

*.:x:.*

"Clare, I think there's something you need to know," Eli tells me when I reach his hearse after the final bell. Yes, Eli drives a hearse. And yes, I was completely freaked out the first time I was in it. KC has some last minute football practice he has to go to, so he didn't walk with me to Eli's car. And quite frankly, I'm glad of that.

"Okay…?"

Eli looks down at his hands for a minute, indecisively. I tap my foot impatiently.

"Look, I don't exactly know how to tell you this," he mutters, refusing to look at me, "but I saw Jenna with KC."

I don't understand what he's saying. Of course he saw them together. They were probably going to the football field for his practice and her Power Squad practice. They're friends and I'm fine with that.

"So?" I ask. Eli sighs loudly.

"You don't get it, Blue Eyes. I saw Jenna _with_ KC." When I still don't understand he cries, "Jesus, Clare, they were kissing! I saw them in the Zen Garden making out yesterday."

I back away from him, shaking my head. The tears are welling in my eyes making it hard to see where I'm going.

"Y-you're lying. Why would you lie about something like that Eli?" I stammer. Eli looks at me incredulously.

"I'm not lying, Blue Eyes," he says softly, stepping towards me.

"No!" I yell, shaking my head as the tears fall, "Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend. Friends don't make up horrible rumors like this."

"Clare, I'm telling the truth," Eli tells me.

"Just… Just leave me alone, Eli. You're messed," I cry. How could Eli be so mean. I had the feeling he liked me, but I didn't know he'd go so far as to hurt me to get me single.

"Blue Eyes!" he grabs my hand to stop me from going. I yank my arm free.

"Stop calling me that. Stop talking to me. Don't call, don't text. I don't care about you any more _Elijah_. Find a new English partner who'll put up with your crap." I snarl. I storm away towards the school. I'll call my mom and have her pick me up. I'm walking with purpose towards the Zen Garden where I've always been able to think .

And that's when I see them.

His tongue down her throat, her hands in his hair. Eyes closed, they are completely oblivious to me standing there.

I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes and run down the halls of Degrassi Community school. Tears blind my vision and I run right into someone else when I reach the front doors. The person grabs my waist to keep me from toppling us both over. I feel the person's hand come up to my face and wipe away my tears.

"Clare," Eli's voice comes in a morose whisper. I collapse into his arms, my tears staining his dark shirt.

"Y-you were right. I saw them. K-KC and Je-Jenna," I sob. Eli strokes my hair and guides us to the bench across from the main office.

"I'm sorry," I stammer when my crying has finally subsided. Eli looks at me with those green, green eyes of his.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he shakes his head.

"It is though. I'm not as pretty as her. Maybe if I was a better girlfriend this wouldn't have happened. I mean, I knew he wanted us to… you known, and maybe if I'd given in it would all be okay. If I hadn't been stupid Saint Clare, maybe… maybe—" Eli cuts me off.

"Stop Clare. _KC_ was the idiot, not you. You're smart, funny, witty, and damn beautiful. And if he was such a great boyfriend before this, he wouldn't have been pressuring you to do things you didn't want to do. Or cheating on you for that matter. You shouldn't even think about giving up your values for some asshole guy. He didn't deserve someone as good as you. He deserved some slut like Jessica."

I can't help but give a weak smile, "It's Jenna."

"Whatever. Jenny, Jessica it doesn't make a difference. You should be with someone who will love you for your flaws and differences," Eli takes a deep breath, "You should be with me."

On spur of the moment feelings, I press my lips against his. He responds back instantly, sliding a hand into my curls and securing my face against his. His tongue glides along my lips asking for entrance and I happily oblige. I'm not sure how long we kiss, only that by the time we pull away, I'm light headed and beaming like an idiot. It feels so right to be with him, my best friend.

And then I realize the situation.

"Oh God, Eli. What am I doing? I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me! This is so wrong!" I blurt out. His face falls and I take in what I've said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I… That… The kiss right then, it was… phenomenal. I just… I just found out about KC and Jenna. I don't think I'm in any place to be starting a new relationship."

Eli takes both my hands in his and places a light kiss on my forehead.

"I'll wait," he says.

"I just need some time." I say quietly.

"It's okay, Clare. I get it."

"I'm not saying no. I- I just have to figure some things out."

He looks at me with those wonderful jade eyes full of love and understanding, "Don't worry Blue Eyes. Take all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**So was it a hit or miss? Please review so I know how to improve on my writing and whatnot.**

**I'm going to (hopefully) update tomorrow and I'm thinking of doing a holiday theme for the one after that (which will probably be up on Christmas Eve Day), but I still need some more ideas, so please feel free to send a little inspiration this way.**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**

**Happy Holidays! **

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	7. Stargazing Part 1

**So this is the first part of another twoshot. Mostly fluff, but a bit of a twist at the end :]**

* * *

"My parents just went to sleep," I whisper into my phone. The moonlight makes it's way through my window and curtains and falls in a silvery light on the floor in front of me. I hear his warm, soothing voice from the other end of the line.

"I'll be right over." The line goes dead and I giggle a little to myself as I open up my window. Putting on my favorite pajamas- blue, penguin covered flannel pants and a tank top- I sit on my bed, waiting. After only a few moments there is a knock on the panes of glass.

He smiles at me as he climbs through the window, shutting it behind him to close out the draft. His deep brown hair and jade green eyes are tinted silver by the moonlight, making him look more amazing than usual. I smile back and he greets me with a deep, seductive kiss.

"Hey Blue Eyes," He whispers in my ear as he holds me close to him.

"Hey Eli," I whisper back, loving the sound of his name on my tongue. Eli smiles at this, so I imagine he likes hearing it, too.

"Ready to go stargazing?" he asks me. I nod, but knit my eyebrows together in confusion when, instead of leading me out to Morty, Eli slides a DVD into my TV and plops down on my bed.

"Um….?" I leave the end of my statement as a question mark.

"Trust me, Clare. My version of stargazing is much more fun," he says. His signature smirk is plastered across his face as he pats the space on the bed next to me. I give in and snuggle up next to him.

I start to hear the classic theme music that I could recognize anywhere.

"Star Wars? Really, Eli? I didn't know you were such a geek," I tease. Eli smirks and puts his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Look who's dating this geek," he shoots right back. His arm comes to rest around my shoulders and he places his hand on my stomach.

"I hate that we have to sneak around like this," he tells me while we watch Luke Skywalker on screen.

"But if my parents ever knew…" I start.

"They would never let us see each other. I know, I know." Eli finishes. I can hear the frustration in his voice, " I don't know how long I can keep doing this Blue Eyes," I hear him say softly. Shocked, I look up at him.

"W-what do you mean?" My voice quivers and he takes my hand in his.

"Look, you know I really, really like you, right?" Eli asks, "And that I'd do anything to be with you. But…" his voice trails off.

"But what?" I prompt.

"But I can't keep going behind your parent's back. I'm not going to be the guy the parents hate, _again._ I did that once with Julia and her parents still, to this day, can't stand me." He tells me.

I look at him in silence. I hate that all my boyfriends have to be secret. First KC, now Eli. It's not fair to him. It's not fair to them either to have their daughter sneaking around with some boy they don't know.

"We'll tell them. Tomorrow," I decide, spur of the moment. Eli's face lights up and he smiles at me.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" he asks, though he can't keep the happiness out of his voice. I nod and smile back at my boyfriend.

Suddenly, Eli's lips are on mine, passionate and needy. I respond instantly, my hands curling themselves into his hair, the movie long forgotten. His tongue slips into my mouth and before I know it, he is on top of me. I kiss along his jaw line and down his neck causing a moan to escape his lips. My lips are back on his and-

"Clare Diane Edwards!"

* * *

**Suspense! Sorry it's so short, but I should have part two up by tomorrow at the latest!**

**Dont forget to review :]**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	8. Stargazing Part 2

**So first off I want to say: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! **

**Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great :]**

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to post part two yesterday! I was out last minute gift shopping with my stepdad (and he bought my mom jewelry even though they had a no gift giving agreement this year. Sneaky Dad!)**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the holidays, so here is part two of Stargazing! Enjoy :]**

* * *

"_Clare Diane Edwards!"_

Eli and I jump apart and my face turns beet red. There in the doorway stand my parents, their faces masked in sheer malice as they look on at the scene they've just interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?" My father questions Eli. Eli's mouth opens as if he wants to say something, but no words come out. I can't do anything but sit there in shock, staring at my fuming parents.

"You," my mother points to my boyfriend, "I want you out of my house this instant!"

Eli's head droops as he goes to stand up. I grab his hand and keep him from walking away. I know this is one of his worse fears: my parents hating him and not letting me see him again.

My father notices the simple movement of taking his hand in mine and his mouth gapes open.

"I want answers Clare and I want them now!" My mother shrieks.

Eli and I exchange a glance.

"Mom, Dad. This is Eli…" I pause, "My boyfriend."

My mother throws her hands up in anguish, "A boyfriend Clare? You're too young to have a boyfriend! Especially to young to have you're so called 'boyfriend' alone with you in your room at night about to let him take that purity ring right off your finger!"

"Mom!" I shriek, horrified that she assumes I would throw away my values over a guy.

"With all do respect Mrs. Edwards," Eli says, glancing at my mother and then back to me, "I love your daughter. I wouldn't pressure her into anything she didn't want to do."

My mother and father don't seem convinced as they stare daggers straight at us.

"Do your parents even know you're here young man?" my dad asks him. Eli looks down at the ground.

"No, sir," he answers quietly.

"So Clare, what he means to tell us is that he's some delinquent, slacker kid who has no respect for you or his parents?" my mom asks.

"That does it Clare. We forbid you to see this… this menace." My father growls.

"You can't do this Dad!"

"You… you're not my daughter. The Clare I know wouldn't do this," my dad says quietly. Tears form in my eyes and I bury my face in Eli's chest. He strokes my hair and whispers in my ear,

"We'll make this work. I promise."

I look back up at my parents, eyes pleading to let me stay with him.

"Out!" My mom yells to Eli. His kisses my forehead before making his way downstairs and out of our house. I hear Morty's door slam and engine start before he drives away.

"As for you young lady," my mom says to me, "you are grounded. Indefinitely!"

"You can't do this. You can't keep us apart!" I yell.

"I'm your mother! And until you are 18, we make the decisions in this house." My mom says, "Now, go back to bed. I don't want to hear another word on the matter."

Tears slip down my face and I can see my dad's face soften before my mom takes his arm and pulls him back into their room.

I'm not sure how long I just lay there in my bed crying until my dad comes back in.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but this is the way it's got to be." He tells me, brushing the hair out of my face.

"But Daddy," I say quietly as he continues to stroke my hair, "I love him."

* * *

**So I know this wasn't exactly as cheerful an ending as it could have been, but I might just make this into a threeshot instead. I'm going to try and get my Christmas themed oneshot up tomorrow as well!**

**Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas this year are reviews! :]**

**Hope your holiday's are fantastic!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! The holidays have been so chaotic and my grandma's in the ICU so I've been super distracted lately. I promise I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on. Scouts honor!**

**So, here's a fluffy winter inspired oneshot to make it up to everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

"A snowball fight? This is your idea of fun?" I scoff incredulously at Adam. He glances around at everyone else's excited expressions and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." He replies like it's the most obvious answer in the world. I look over at the group of people standing around us in the snowy landscape.

Clare wears an amused expression while she watches me and Adam. Alli and Adam's brother, Drew, are making goo-goo eyes at each other. Fiona, Holly J and Sav are already pelting each other with handfuls of the icy snow. Dave and Wesley are standing a little awkwardly off to the side waiting to start.

"Okay, everyone into teams of two!" Adam yells to quiet the seniors already fighting.

Of course the teams split into Alli and Drew, Adam and Sav, Holly J and Fiona, and Dave and Wesley. That leaves me with Clare. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Alright, this is a snowball _war_. Teams have twenty minutes to build their snow fort somewhere in the park. I'll blow my whistle when the time's up and then your free to attack. Whoever's fort is left the most intact wins. Got it?" Adam tells us all. I raise my hand and the look he gives me tries to defy me from asking my question.

"Is this an actual game?" I ask.

"Nope, Eli. I'm making it up as I go along," he says. Clare laughs from next to me. When there are no more questions Adam blows the whistle for the 20 minutes to start.

Clare takes off running through the snow in the north-most direction of the park towards the trees. I follow after her and we end up so far away that we can't see the other groups.

"Trying to get me alone, Edwards? Tsk tsk." I tease as she grabs my hand.

"You are so full of yourself, Goldsworthy," she teases right on back. She bends down to start our snow fort. I roll my eyes and lean down next to her.

"So how are we going to build this bad boy?" I ask her. She grins.

"I was thinking a large snow wall on three sides. The back will be open so that we can get in and out and because we're at the north end of the park there isn't a lot of places for a sneak attack."

"You're the boss," I say, starting to compact the snow with my black gloved hands. We work side by side and finish before the whistle even blows.

"I'll make some snowballs, you reinforce the walls with more snow inside. I've decided we'll attack Alli and Drew first because they're obviously not going to be doing much else than making out. I think Sav and Adam are going to be our hardest opponents, so make sure you reinforce the west side even thicker because I'm positive they'll try to attack from the trees over there." Clare orders me. I've never seen this controlling side of her and it's actually pretty humorous. Sweet, quiet, innocent Clare making battle strategies and fortress plans.

I smirk as I pile more snow onto the four foot high walls, "Let me ask you this oh, Clare the Conqueror." I say as she begins to compact the snow into icy orbs. She looks at me with an 'oh I have got to hear this' expression.

"How did you get to be so good with the war strategy stuff?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"I played Risk every Thursday with KC, Alli and Connor in grade nine last year," Clare tells me.

Risk? As in the nerdy world conquest game that I though only Dungeons and Dragons fans played. Clare played that? I try to stifle a smile.

"What?" she shrieks, playfully smacking my arm. Even through my layers of dark clothing I can still feel it.

"I didn't know you were such a nerd, Blue Eyes," I tease her. She stops making snowballs and glares at me. I see her trying not to smile though.

"Says the guy who writes cheesy poetry. 'Her eyes the window to my soul/ Never have I felt so alive—" I cut her off by pressing my gloved hand over her lips.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!" I hiss. A few months ago I gave Clare my poetry notebook instead of my English notebook by accident. There were some pretty bad poems in there that I had written as a joke and she never lets me live it down.

Suddenly I feel something very cold sliding down my back. I cringe away, trying to get the icy snowball she shoved down the back of my shirt out.

"You little traitor!" I say, picking up one of the snowballs and throwing it at her. She squeals and laughs as I chase her with another one. I finally catch up to her against a huge willow tree. I back her up against it, the snow in my hand looming closer to her.

"No where to run," I say, catching both her wrists in my free hand. The smile fades off her face as we stare into each other's eyes, realizing how close we actually are. Her chest is touching mine and our faces are inches apart. I don't notice as the snow falls out of my hand or the shrill blare of Adam's whistle. All I can see, hear and feel is Clare.

I slide my hand behind her neck and pull her towards me. Our lips collide and I feel her stiffen at first, but soon she relaxes into the kiss. I kiss her slow and passionate. My tongue asks for entrance into her lips and she obliges. Clare's hands wind through my hair and my hands roam up and down her sides, trying to memorize her body.

I bet we could have stayed like that for all eternity if not for the sudden voice behind us.

"Dude, seriously? We're having a snow war here!" Adam's voice says as snow begins to be pelted at Clare and I. We break apart and I see her cheeks flush a severe pink. I want her so bad, but a snowball to the head keeps me from kissing her again.

"Oh, it's on!" Clare yells, laughing as she gathers snow in her hands. The war ensues until Adam retreats back to his own fort, this battle won by us.

"So, that was something back there, wasn't it?" Clare asks me, her cheeks tinting pink. We make our way back to our snow fort, gathering materials.

"So, does this mean we're…?" she asks. I smirk at her and kiss her softly.

"Yeah. It does."

"Then let's go kick some butt, boyfriend,' Clare smiles. I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"You know, it's okay to say 'ass' around me, girlfriend," I tease her. She rolls her eyes and bumps her hip against mine.

"As in Elijah Goldsworthy is an ass?" she says, running out of my grasp. Laughing, I chase after her. Not because of what she said, but because Clare Edwards is a girl worth chasing after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to review so I know how to improve my writing and ispire me to put up new chapters!**

**I also just wanted to give a quick shout out to my wonderful reviewers:**

**~writersblock92**

**~imoddsandends**

**~xStayWithMe**

**Thanks so much guys! You are all great!**

**Peace, Love and Reviews,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	10. Faking It

**A great big hello to all of my fabulous readers! I first off want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock :]**

**So here's a oneshot I wrote _way _early in the season over the summer, so I appologize in advance that it doesn't exactly correspond with the timeline Degrassi is in right now.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I'm not skipping school with you _again_, Eli," I protest to my English partner and friend when he stops me by my locker before school. One class, maybe. A whole day? Not a chance. We skipped English two weeks ago and I had to explain to my mom why I got a detention for skipping class with a guy my mother had never met.

"Come on, Edwards. Take a risk every once in a while," he tells me while his sleek, darkly clothed body leans against the wall. I roll my eyes. Eli smirks that annoyingly attractive smirk.

"I take risks,' I object halfheartedly. He snorts a laugh.

"Risks? Clare your comfort zone is a box about as big as your pinky finger. You've got to learn how to get out of that box. Skip with me. I promise it'll be worth it," Eli tries to convince me.

The bell rings and Eli motions for us to leave, his eyes pleading that I'll come with him. I sigh and give in, telling him I'll go but only because we have a substitute teacher and won't be learning anything anyway. He smiles, yes actually smiles, and drags me towards his hearse, Morty.

I climb in on the passenger side and as soon as he puts the keys in the ignition my ears are assaulted by his punk-screamo music. I reach to turn the volume down. As soon as I turn it to a reasonable level where my ears aren't bleeding Eli, with a smirk of course, turns it right back up.

"Come on. I can't even hear myself think," I protest.

He smiles mischievously at me, "My car, my music." I groan and slump down in the seat.

"I don't know why I'm even friends with you," I say with a shake of my head.

"Ouch, Blue Eyes!" he feigns being hurt. He knows I'm just teasing, "And I thought what we had was special," he teases right back and I laugh.

I'm surprised when I suddenly hear the volume get lowered to a non-deafening level. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eli's hand move away from the volume dial.

"So where to, Edwards?" he asks me as we aimlessly drive around town.

"Um… the mall?" I say a bit skeptically.

"The mall." Eli repeats slowly. I knew he wouldn't go for it. Come to think of it, I can't even imagine Mr. Dark-Mysterious-Drives-A-Hearse-Obsessed-With-Death, Eli, at a mall.

"We don't have to," I say quickly, "I mean, not if you want to go somewhere else." Oh god, why do I sound like such an idiot? Why is it that whenever I'm around Eli I seem to say the wrong thing?

He tilts his head back and forth while deciding, "Eh, whatever. Just tell me how to get there."

Within minutes we arrive in front of a large department store. We park the hearse towards the back of the parking lot and get out.

"So where too first. This is my first mall outing so you'll have to lead the way Blue Eyes," Eli tells me, gesturing with his hand towards the buildings. We make our way towards the Starbucks first when we get inside. I know how much Eli needs his caffeine in the morning. I sit down at one of the tables while Eli goes to wait for our orders.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice says from next to me. I look over to see a guy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes about my age at the table next to ours.

"Hi…?" I say. The guy smiles at me and I have no idea what his deal is.

"You like Romeo and Juliet?" He asks, his eyes going to the book on the table next to me.

"Oh… uh yeah. It's an English project," I respond, "Have you read it?" I'm just trying to be nice, but I'm actually really impatient for Eli to get back.

"Yeah." He says, then adds, "I'm Will, by the way. I think I've seen you around Degrassi?"

"Clare. And yeah. I'm a sophomore there." I respond, still a little unsure of why he's talking to me. Will scoots his chair closer to Eli's and my table. Wait is he… _flirting_ with me.

"I'm in grade 10, too. So do you need an English partner to read a few scenes with?" Will asks in a low voice. Another voice interrupts him.

"She already has an English partner," Eli growls as he returns to the table with our coffee.

"Dude, like she'd prefer to hang out with a freak like you," he tells Eli. I get up with a disgusted look on my face and stand next to Eli, taking his hand.

"This freak happens to be my boyfriend," I lie.

Will laughs, "You and Goth guy here? That's rich. I'll believe that when I see it."

Eli looks over at me and I know I have to do something. Impulsively, I lock my hands behind Eli's neck and press my lips to his. He responds back instantly sliding his hands down my hips. I pull away a few moments later but Eli keeps his hands on my waist, smirking at Will who is giving us a appalled look.

"Have fun with the Goth," he says to us, walking away with a shake of his head. After he's gone it takes me a minute to figure out that Eli's hands are still on my waist. I pull out of his grasp, blushing.

"Um… I.. uh," I stammer, not sure how I'm going to explain what I just did, "I'm sorry." Eli laughs and shakes his head, "Don't be. I'm happy to oblige as a fake boyfriend any time."

I'm quiet for a moment as I sip my white chocolate mocha. I really wish the word "fake" wasn't in front of boyfriend when it came to Eli.

He seems to sense this when he asks, "Unless that was something else."

I bite my lip, face still red, and look down at my shoes, "I… I really like you Eli. Like more than a friend."

He doesn't say anything for a while. I get up, taking the hint, "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." I tell him quickly, walking away from the coffee shop.

I knew it was a mistake to tell him how I felt. How could someone like Eli like _me_, Saint Clare, that way? I'm so stupid. He's my best friend for Gods sake! Tears well in my eyes just thinking about the friendship I've ruined.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my arm to stop me.

"Clare. Wait." Eli's silky voice says as he turns me so that I face him. I hide my face from him, not wanting to have to go through the "just friends" talk.

"I can take a hint, Eli. You don't like me. I get it. Just let me go so I can call Alli to have Sav come pick me up." I try to yank free of his grasp but he's so much stronger than me.

"Blue Eyes," He says softly, turning my face towards him with his fingers, "I like you too. You make me feel so alive, something I haven't felt since Julia… well, you know what happened to her," Eli says, referring to his dead girlfriend. Adam told me about that a few weeks ago. Eli was mad at first that I knew but I told him I understood that it wasn't his fault she died, though he blamed himself.

"The point is that I want to be with you too, Clare." Eli finishes. He looks at me for a moment with those piercing blue eyes of his before his lips engulf mine in a kiss. It's nothing like the light kiss earlier. It's needy and deep and passionate. One of his hands moves to my waist to pull me closer, the other sliding up to my next to tilt my head so he can have easier access to my mouth. My fingers lace through his dark hair and I deepen the kiss. His tongue licks at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I'm happy to oblige as we press our bodies closer together.

We both pull away after a while, breathless and he rests his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes. I realize right then, that here in Eli's arms, I'm finally home.

* * *

**So there you have it! Let me know what you thought in the reviews!**

**Also I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm also working on a Tower Prep fanfic as well, I may not update as often as I want to on this one. ****I hope to bu updating this by Saturday, but I'm running out of ideas for oneshots, so _please_ mail me ideas for new ones. Your help is greatly appreciated!**

**(Side Note: If you watch Tower Prep, check out my fic: it's SukixRay. If you don't watch Tower Prep, Google it and watch the first episode online. And just ignore the channel it's on because it's an amazing show regardless!)**

**Peace, Love and Going Back To School :'(**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	11. Project Clare

**I'm so sorry I've been MIA for the past few months. I wish I could tell you that I have a very good explanation for why I haven't been posting, but alas, I have none. Yes, school was crazy for the last few months and yes, I've had a horrible case of writers block since my 2nd semester Creative Writing I class ended, but I don't think those are good excuses at all. I hope that now I'm back for good, but I won't make any promises just yet. **

**For now, enjoy this new two-shot set back when the whole drama with Fitz was still going on, Eli didn't have diagnosed bipolar disorder and hoarding issues and Adam and Fiona were still a thing. :)  
**

* * *

**Project Clare  
**

Seeing her with Fitz… it nearly tears me apart. His lips on hers, her hands in his hair. It was sick and twisted and just plain wrong. _I_ should be with her. _I_ should be looking at her like he is. Touching her like he is. Kissing her like he is.

"Dude," Adams voice enters my thoughts and I tear my eyes away from her, directing my gaze to my best friend.

"What?" I ask him, confused. Adam sighs and rolls his eyes, putting down the Goon comic in his hand.

"And of course Mr. Love-struck wasn't even listening. Nope, he was off in Clare Edwards land. Tell me, Eli, why is it that I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with your sorry ass," I retort, "Besides you, Fiona," I add to the rich girl sitting next to my best friend. She rolls her eyes, grinning and shoving the boy next to her.

"Eli's right. You really are just a hopeless charity case," Fiona laughs so Adam know his girlfriend is kidding.

My gaze shifts back to the front steps newly occupied by the Neanderthal and the desire of my affections, respectively known as Mark Fitzgerald- or Fitz, rather- and Clare Edwards. Kissing. Again. I bury my head in my hands. Why do I have a habit of falling for the girls that are already taken?

"Let it go. Dude. She's way out of your league," Adam comments, causing Fiona to whack his arm. I smirk at her in thanks as Adam rubs his arm, muttering something about his abusive relationship and getting back at her with something involving paint and her favorite dress. Fiona rolls her eyes, knowing he's not really serious. Because if he was, he'd be a dead man for getting paint on Fiona's favorite Chanel dress.

"Says the guy with this one for a girlfriend," I motion to the third part of our group.

"You've barely said two words to her all year," Adam reminds me. I glare at him. As if I need reminding, "Which is just sad," he continues, "considering you're English partners and have the perfect excuse to talk all the time."

"You," I point out in a very matter of fact voice, "are an imbecile."

"It's a gift," Adam replies. I roll my eyes at my best friend, but can't help but smile at how my sarcasm is rubbing off on him.

"You just need an reason to be alone with her," Fiona tells me, "You know, show her how much more you have to offer than Fitz."

I sigh, "But how am I even going to talk to her I mean-"

Another voice, light and soft and very familiar, interrupts me, "Hey Eli."

I glance to Fiona who gives me a look that says _here's your chance_. I turn around and face the curly haired, alabaster skinned girl behind me.

"Hey Clare," I manage to say without stuttering, a feat in itself. Of course, Neanderthal is standing next to her giving me a death glare. Clare seems to take notice and elbows Fitz in the ribs.

"So we need to get together tonight to start that writing project for Mrs. Dawes, remember?" she tells me, her blue eyes never leaving my face.

"Yeah," I say and it feels like I'm having an out of body experience.

"So, since Mark here," she says, motioning to Fitz next to her, "is paranoid about me going to your house and has decided that we're going to meet up at mine."

I can hear the annoyance in her voice, subliminally hinting towards her distain of his overprotectiveness. I nod, my mouth having gone almost too dry to talk.

"I'll meet you by Morty after school?" I manage to spit out. She smiles and nods, "Yeah, sounds cool."

And with a final parting glare from Fitz, they leave Adam, Fiona and I alone at our picnic table once more. Fiona is beaming from ear to ear and Adam is smirking at me. I roll my eyes at them.

"What?" I say defensively, trying to calm the out of character blush spreading on my cheeks.

"Oh nothing," Fiona says lightly, giggling to herself, "Eli's gonna get a giiiirrrlfriend," she singsongs as the bell rings signaling the end of our lunch period.

"It's just a project guys," I remind them, knowing that they won't let this go anytime soon.

"You liiike her. You want to kiiiiss her," Fiona continues to sing as we stand to go back into the school. I shake my head at her, knowing that any effort to deny it is futile.

"Let it go, man," Adam laughs, "Just let it go."

And I do. Because tonight I have a date with Clare Edwards.

Okay, well it isn't an official date or anything. We're just getting together for a project. At her house. Alone. With no one there.

My palms are clammy, something completely foreign to me. What happened to the calm, collected Eli? I ring the doorbell, anxious that Fitz might be there, that my hair is messed up, that I have a stain on my shirt, that I forgot my assignment at home, that-

"Hi, Eli," A bright voice says and I look up at the gorgeous blue eyed girl in front of me.

"C-Clare," I stammer out, noticing the pale lilac dress floating down to right above her knees, "Hi. Uh… I brought cookies." I hold up a plate with my mom's homemade cookies on it. I mentally curse at myself for acting like this. What happened to the usual calm, cool, collected Eli?

Clare smiles at me and takes the plate, "Thanks! Why don't you come in?" She leads the way into the house and I take a slow few steps in, slipping off my shoes at the front door and watching her disappear around the corner to where I can only assume the kitchen is.

"We'll work down here if that's okay with you," Clare says almost seeming embarrassed, then adding, "My parents don't exactly know you're over and it'd be better if we were down here versus upstairs if they happened to come home early."

"That's fine," I tell her quickly, "More than fine. It's great actually. Yeah. Completely fine."

It's official, I'm an idiot.

She gives me an odd look as she sits down on the couch, leaving room on the sofa for me to take a seat next to her.

"So I've been thinking about what we should write about and I think that-" Clare is interrupted by the doorbell, "That'll be the pizza."

She jumps up from her spot next to me and heads to the door. I wait for a few moments until the pizza guy has left and Clare returns with a box in her hand, "I hope you're hungry!"

* * *

**Part Two should be up sometime in the next week! Let me know how you like this latest installment with a review! **

**-lumosinthedark  
**


End file.
